Phandi
Phandi '('Ph'''illip and '''Andi) is the romantic pairing of main character Andi Cruz and recurring character Philip Van Pelt. They have known each other ever since Andi hacked the game to make him her ally, but they formally met in Season 2 in the episode Zombie Boyfriend. Phillip recognized Andi straight away and they started their real relationship. They went on several dates; some with Emma and Jax , like eating at the Seven, watching scary movies, and going to the play, and spent some time to themselves, like when they washed a car together. Philip clearly likes Andi, but clearly isn't cut out for the realm world, as he tried to bite many people. Emma sent him back in the game in the episode Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree. However, he came back in Season 3 in episode Zombie Rescue Team when the Hex brought him out to help save Andi from Mia. Emma decides to turn him human so he and Andi can be together. Phillip end up becoming a Van Pelt and a human in the season 3 finale, New Witch Order. Gallery Phandi Moments/Relationship History Season 2 Zombie Boyfriend *She and Phillip meet face to face for the first time. *She freaks out when she finds out Phillip is loose in Miami. *She along with Daniel, Emma, and Jax, go looking for him. *Andi said he said her name in Emma's room. *She said when she hacked the game, she programmed him to have the lowest level of agression possible. *Andi want to keep Phillip. *Emma says if he doesn't bite anyone, they can keep him around. *When Phillip is summoned, he immediately recognizes Andi and says hi to the others. *Andi gets happy when Phillip starts talking, and helps Emma feed him something other than brains. *She is excited when they have the same schedule, and shows him to his locker. *She introduces him to Diego and The Panthers. *She says she met him in her gaming group called "Great Gamers of Miami." *When Katie asks if they're boyfriend/girlfriend, she responds by asking Maddie and Diego if ''they ''are boyfriend/girlfriend, which makes them leave. *They are seen hanging out several times, some with Emma and Jax. *He asked her to the school play. *When Phillip sees her all dressed up, he gives her a flower and calls her beautiful. *At the play, she reads him the pamphlet, but he tries to eat it. Andi & Philip, Sittin' in a Tree *They are seen sitting together at The Seven with Emma and Jax after the play. *Phillip said it was a lot of foam. *Phillip gets up and asks for Andi's hand, meaning he wants to dance with her. *She gets nervous and begins to make up excuses. *Eventually, she goes and dances with him. *The next day, everyone, goes up to him due to the new dance he created. *She gets jealous when girls come up to him and says he is taken and uninterested. *She tells Emma he is popular, and walks him to class. *They are seen pretending to be in Zombie Apocalypse 3 aka LARPing. *When Maddie maks fun of him, Andi tries to defend him, but leaves when Phillip tries to bite her. *He escapes to the janitor's closet as Andi and Daniel fight over him going back into the game. *When Gigi turns the lights on, Phillip goes after Mr. Alonso, and Andi and Daniel hold him back. *When Daniel tells her he is happiest playing Zombie Apocalypse 3, she says he doesn't know him, not wanting to send him back. *Phillip calls her pretty. *When he sees Gigi he goes after her, thinking she tried to hurt Andi. *Andi is devastated and upset when she finds out Emma sent Phillip back into the game. Season 3 Zombie Rescue Team *The Hex takes Phillip back out of the game to help save Andi. *When he gets to Mia's basement, he and Andi have a reunion hug. Kangaroo Jax *Phillip was about to attack Mia but Andi holds him back. *Mia almost hit them with her fire when they tried to leave. *When Maddie says Phillip stinks, she retorts saying it's Diego's kanay funk. *Andi hugs Hex for bringing Phillip back. *Phillip tries to protect Andi from Mia. *Phillip holds Andi close to protect her from Mia's fireball. *Andi bought the Hex leather lotion as a thank you for bringing Phillip back. *Andi suggests that Emma consider turning Phillip human. *When he sees Andi, he is immediately entranced, and walks to her. *Mr. Alonso sees him and tells him to come to his office, which Andi is worried about. *Daniel pushes them along with Emma, Principal Alonso, and Ms. Van Pelt into the principal's office to protect them from the kangaroo. Defiance *Phillip wants too eat the kangaroo, but Andi tells him only pizza. *Phillip advances to the kangaroo, but Andi holds him back. *Andi tells Emma they need to get Phillip food ASAP. *Andi brought Phillip to her locker to give him pizza. *They get caught by Desdemona. *Emma tricks Andi into thinking she was going to get rid of Phillip. *Andi is happy to see Phillip when he and Jax teleport to Emma's house. *They are interacting on the couch while Jax is talking to Emma. Magical Throwdown *Phillip seemed surprised and a little hurt when Jax said the Council didn't believe Emma when she promised to send him back into the game, to which Andi retorts by saying she isn't. *As Andi is about to leave. Phillip says he'll miss her. *He promises not to bite anyone, and says it in a complete sentence. *She hugs him before she leaves to get spell books. *Andi and Emma are looking though spell books to find a spell to turn Phillip human. *Phillip made Andi a paper flower. *She notices his hand is pixelating. *Later, it goes up to his elbow. *He offers the girls yogurt, to which they both sweetly decline. The Kanay Strikes Back *Andi tells Phillip they found a spell. *Andi and Emma try to convince Ms. Van Pelt to adopt Phillip. *When she says yes, Andi yells exitedly and runs to Phillip. *They along with Emma and Ms. Van Pelt stare at Maddie when she asked, "What do you mean he's got a family?" *Andi tells Phillip to stay awake, even though he is almost completely pixelated. *He calls her beautiful and her smile scary. *He tells her not to worry and that he's okay. *After Phillip is turned, he calls for Andi. *They hug. New Witch Order *Andi is really happy that Phillip is human. *She reprimanded Agamemnon for poking him and told him to leave him alone. *Andi jokes and says Phillip is also part dragon when Agamemnon asks if he's 100% human. *They are taken by surprise when Daniel's mom bursts into the room. *They acts as though they are studying for the Physics midterm. *Andi tells the Council that they already came up with a suitable story for Phillip: he is now a Van Pelt. *They are seen searching for the crystal after Mrs. Miller leaves. *Phillip asks if they checked the closet, and Andi says that's a good idea. *She laughs when Phillip calls Agamemnon "Aggie" repeatedly. *They once again pretend to be studying when Mrs. Miller comes into the room. *They looked alarmed when Mia suddenly comes over, demanding the crystal. *Andi smiles when Phillip said "this is fun." *They looked worried when Mia says she doesn't care who finds out about the magic realm, and that it's too late anyway. *They, along with Jax, Diego, Desdemona, and Agamemnon are threatened by Mia not to leave until she gets her crystal back. *They are seen again searching for the crystal. *Phillip is worried and says, "No!" when Andi says the exchange for him ''might ''be every witch's powers. *They dive for the crystal when Agamemnon finds it, but Mia gets a hold of it. *Phillip said they are in the game, in the place of him, and she says he's right. *Phillip reminded Andi that the Hex could help. *They are seen looking at a map he drew of the game. *She tells them Phillip think they're at the train station. *She shows them the map he drew. *They were happy to see Emma out of the game. *They seem surprised when Emma stands up to the Council and begins to make decisions for the realm. *At the end, Phillip went with Maddie and Diego to go to Maddie's house, which was his house now too. *When Maddie says insultingly "this" is what she gets for saving them (a brother), Andi says she should be lucky. *Before he left Andi hugged him. *Andi then leaves to go to Maddie's to check on Phillip and make sure she didn't "Pantherize" him like Diego. Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Interactions Category:Relationship Category:Shipping Category:Every Witch Way Category:Andi Category:Female Category:Males Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Teens Season 4 Trivia *They met face to face in the episode Zombie Boyfriend. *He immediately recognized Andi and even said her name. *Andi convinced Emma to let Phillip stay around. *They both love Zombie Apocalypse 3 and scary movies. *Andi was devastated when she found out Emma sent him back into the game. *She made a deal with Jax so Phillip could come back, but he doesn't do it. *She admits to Emma that Phillip is a lot more aggressive since he got in the game in the episode Emma vs. Emma. *They both enjoy eating pizza. *They reunite in Season 3. *Andi asks Emma if she can turn Philip into a human. *Phillip is shown to act more human-like, talking in sentences and making arts & crafts for Andi. *He is turned human in New Witch Order so he and Andi can be together. *They are good friends with Emma and Jax. Category:Pairings Category:Main Pairings Category:Interactions Category:Relationship Category:Shipping Category:Every Witch Way Category:Andi Category:Female Category:Males Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Teens